


misc-communication

by nobodysusername



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, kind of meaningless drabble, spanish speaking r is so important tho oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysusername/pseuds/nobodysusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Grantaire are speaking in rapid-fire Spanish, and Enjolras can’t catch a word of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	misc-communication

Courfeyrac and Grantaire are speaking in rapid-fire Spanish, and Enjolras can’t catch a word of it.

He’d known that Grantaire was a native Spanish speaker, having been raised primarily in Venezuela until moving to France to attend art school—a fact that Enjolras surely would not have known had Combeferre not informed him the first time Grantaire had showed up to heckle a meeting.

Courfeyrac, of course, was half Chilean, and spoke Spanish in his home growing up (something Enjolras had borne witness to plenty of times over the year).

Nonetheless, witnessing such fast-paced conversation in a language that Enjolras couldn’t understand at all was—well, it was rather disconcerting.

Observing the conversation led to something of a realization for Enjolras.  This was how Grantaire must feel at every meeting: the artist only ever commented in English, or under his breath in Spanish.

Every scoff from Grantaire had been met with a sharp retort from Enjolras, always in French.

It had never occurred to him that Grantaire primarily avoided French because he couldn’t understand it—or at least, not without exercising a fair amount of concentration. No doubt in the months since Grantaire had joined the friendly circles of Les Amis, the man had picked up more French, but it could not have been easy.

All this time, Enjolras had merely assumed he had obstinately avoided French simply to be an inconvenience; never had he taken the time to reason that Grantaire rarely spoke to him because he would only ever respond in French.

It made him feel like an asshole, really.

Now, though, he merely watches Courfeyrac and Grantaire exchange words and animated gestures in Spanish.

A meeting has just finished up, and his friends have dispersed to discuss the content of his latest speech. The curious part of him is tempted to ask Jehan what’s being shared between the two Spanish-speakers.

He stands, merely watching for the better part of five minutes; eventually, Jehan makes their way over.

“You don’t understand a word of what they’re saying,” Jehan hums.

Enjolras nods reluctantly. “Is it worth asking you to tell me?” he asks, turning to his friend with curiosity.

They laugh in response. “Grantaire’s praising your eloquence, as he’s prone to doing after meetings. Courfeyrac’s filling him in on the parts he couldn’t understand. They do this every week.”

“Really?” Had Enjolras really never noticed as much until now?

Jehan nudges Enjolras playfully. “Grantaire’s French has improved quite a bit since he first began attending these meetings, you know. As has his English. He studies it, you know.” They wink at Enjolras. “Perhaps you can test the truthfulness of my statements by talking to him.”

Enjolras huffs in response, but thanks Jehan regardless. Perhaps next week he will.

Before he can gather his notes and leave the Musain, Courfeyrac begins to wave to him, gesturing with a mad grin for Enjolras to come over. Enjolras thinks that Grantaire looks more than a little horrified, but doesn’t bother dwelling on it. He sighs and makes his way over to the odd pair.

“Grantaire has something to tell you!” Courfeyrac tells Enjolras eagerly, grinning like a kindergartner who’s just been given the privilege of telling his parent all about the gum he stuck in a classmate’s hair. It’s a bit disconcerting, but nothing if not what’s to be expected of Courfeyrac.

Grantaire, for his part, looks pained. He ducks his head sheepishly when Enjolras turns to gaze at him with curiosity. It’s not the usual cocky grin that the brunette wears.

“I liked your speech,” Grantaire explains in English. “Your words are very powerful.” Then he looks to Courfeyrac for approval.

To Enjolras’ chagrin, Courfeyrac doesn’t give it. “In French,” he whines. “You said you would.”

Grantaire scowls at Courfeyrac but obeys, meeting Enjolras’ eyes once more. In French, he repeats the words, brow furrowed as he focuses on his pronunciation.

Enjolras smiles back, and Grantaire appears to be surprised by Enjolras’ reply: “Thank you. Your English and French are both excellent.” Even more notable than the fact that Enjolras has replied with something other than a scalding comeback is the fact that he’d answered in English.

There’s a brief silence before Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac says something to Grantaire in Spanish, and the other man laughs but shakes his head. Enjolras looks to Courfeyrac, lost, but Grantaire is the one who speaks up. “He said, ‘see? His English accent is worse than mine.’” He pauses to gauge Enjolras’ reaction before adding, “I disagree. Nobody’s English is worse than Courfeyrac’s.”

Enjolras hopes his blush isn’t too noticeable in the dim lighting of the café.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments much appreciated, + all mistakes are my own, sorry!!


End file.
